Full Moon Rising: Dangerous Friends
by Morning Misty
Summary: Dana and Luke are just getting used to living with the pack and the Cullens. They are still hoping to find their parents, but are not having very much luck. Some old friends may be helpful or harmful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Two months since the Cullens return;

Dana looked startled as Alice danced through the clothing racks happily humming. Leah stood off to the side grimacing at being in the store. Suddenly the vampire was in front of her.

"Here try these on." she said pushing some clothes into the young girls arms.

"Uh, Alice I don't have the money for all this. I just started working."

"Hey, that's no problem. I am buying."

Dana tried to protest the sudden comment, but was shoved toward the dressing room.

"See why I don't go shopping with Alice. She just takes over."

"Don't worry, Leah. Your next" Alice called out.

Meanwhile...

A man and woman stood on a cliff miles away from Forks.

"When can we go and find our children?"

"We must wait till the vampires our off the hunt."

The woman turned slightly depressed at waiting in longer to see her son and daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for the review Melissa364 on this story. TwilightFreakNumberOne thank you for your review on Full Moon Rising and for the advice.**

Chapter 2:

Luke dropped the load of wood and sighed gratefully. That was the last load he would have to carry today. Walking up onto the porch he knocked on the door. Soon it was opened by Sam's wife Emily.

"Hey, I finished that load today. I'm heading home."

She smiled, "The grass tomorrow okay."

He nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile...

A woman walked through the mall looking into stores, but not entering any. As she passed a clothing store she noticed a young girl standing near the dressing rooms. A gasp escaped her. Suddenly she entered the store and headed toward the young girl.

The girl never looked up at her once.

"Hey, Dana. How have you been."

Whipping around the girl gasped, "Oh, my God, Tina!"

"Well how unusual to find you here dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**TwilightFreakNumberOne thanks for the review. Those of you who have been reading my story will you please check out Harvest Eclipses' story Heart of a Wolf and Review it please. The writer would love to know what you think. Thanks so much for reading. **

Chapter 3:

Dana could hardly believe her eyes. Tina was a friend of the family and had been for a long time. The young girl could not believe that she was looking at the woman.

"How are you? Where did you come from?" the girl said.

"Here and there. Where's your family."

"We got separated. My brother and I still haven't found them."

"So your family isn't with you."

The girl shook her head hanging it and looking at the ground. The woman smiled and spoke;

"You could always run with our pack. We are heading south you might find your family."

Meanwhile...

Alice watched Dana and the woman with narrow eyes. She did not like her, but she would let Dana handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Melissa364 thanks for the review. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

Chapter 4:

"Tina that's so nice of you. Thanks, but I have to think about this."

"Of course," Tina smiled. "Just take my number and let me know."

Dana took the slip of paper and stuck it in her pocket. The woman waved and walked off just as Leah and Alice rejoined the girl.

Meanwhile...

Luke dropped down on the couch of the place he and Dana were staying. Looking at the clock he figured he had two good hours for a nap while waiting for Dana to return. Grabbing the remote he turned on the television before laying back.

"Today another child has disappeared! No one knows where young Tim River is, but he is the sixth child to go missing in the last month." a newscasters voice said.

Growling under his breath Luke turned the television. He hated the news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alice walked out of the store carrying more bags than Dana had seen anyone carry. The girl really liked to shop and that was no lie. Dana looked down at what the Cullen vampire had bought her. Nothing the young werewolf had said could stop Alice from buying her the stuff she thought looked nice.

"How does come and help me pick clothes end up with her buying clothes for us?" Dana commented to Leah.

"You don't know Alice. That's why I didn't want to come, but you ganged up on me with her."

"Well I usually like shopping."

Meanwhile...

Tina grabbed her cell phone and dialed as fast as possible. She listened as it rang in her ear. Then a male voice came over the phone.

"Yes," the man sounded angry that someone had called.

"You will not believe who I just ran into, Duke."

"Who?"

Tina smiled happily, "Dana. She was at the mall."

"Really? Do tell."


	6. Chapter 6

**Melissa364 and TwilightFreakNumberOne thanks for the reviews. I think I fixed the mistake you both mentioned. TwilightFreakNumberOne I am not blowing the whole kid angle of the story.**

Chapter 6:

Dana arrived at the La Push reservation sooner than she wanted. She had yet to decide how to tell Seth her boyfriend. Well she could at least find Luke and tell what had happened. Maybe he would know what to do, but she doubt it. Alice parked at the Clearwater house. By now the spiky vampire was welcome in the reservation without anyone fearing her.

Meanwhile...

Jacob and Seth were running patrol. The wood seemed to be quiet. Nothing was moving or making noise. The silence was suffocating.

_Were is everything?_

_I don't know kid. Something has disturb everything in the forest today._ Jacob thought to Seth.

Both wolves did not like the feel of the forest today and would be glad when they could go home.

Meanwhile...

A pack of wolves ran full force through the darkened woods. Their bodies moved gracefully as if they were part of the woods instead of going through it. Suddenly the whole pack stopped and turned their heads to the sky and began howling. The sound was forlorn and sad. Anyone who heard it would have found themselves crying at the sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Luke started awake as he felt himself being shaken. His sister was staring at him with eyes that showed how worried Dana was.

"What's wrong?"

"I ran into Tina today." she said.

"So?" Luke was confused. Tina was a good friend of the family.

Dana launched into the story as fast as possible. Telling all about their discussion.

"Well I wont, but if you want to go with her pack. Go ahead I'll not stop you."

The girl nodded and left. Luke noticed the frown on her face. She certainly had hoped he would tell her what to do.

Meanwhile...

Tina walked through the door of her house smiling. She was excited. Soon Dana would call her and give her the answer she wanted. Nothing would ruin this full moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Dana sat watching the waves of the ocean. The tide was coming in and the wind was cool and comforting. Howling behind her caused her to turn to the forest behind her. There stood a giant wolf. A smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Seth." she said walking toward him.

The wolf that was her boyfriend was much bigger than when she was as a wolf. However that did not stop her from going over and hugging his thick neck.

"How was the run?" He made a growling sound in his throat. "That bad. Oh, well. I'll meet you guys later at Sam and Emily's house."

The wolf nodded and ran away. She smiled and shook her head. She needed to think of Tina's offer and get back to her soon.

Meanwhile...

Leah and Luke sat on her front porch. They both watched as Leah's mother started to work on a quilt. Leah turned to her boyfriend.

"When will she tell Seth? You've already told me."

"Leah, she will decided when she figures it out. Just give her time. That's why she is at the beach."

"Fine, but I wont wait forever." Leah answered him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the review Skylan D. Water.**

Chapter 9:

Dana had finally decided what to do. She was going to stay with Seth. Using her cell phone she called Tina using the number she had received from the woman.

"Hello," the woman said.

"Tina, I decided to not go with your pack."

"Oh. Well that's to bad. Would you at least come to my house for dinner?"

Dana laughed, "I'll talk to Luke tonight."

Meanwhile...

A small child watched the light coming through a tiny window at the top of her prison. Other children huddled close to keep from freezing. Upstairs they could hear the sound of their kidnappers talking, laughing, or yelling when the mood hit them. The girl looked at the light and began to pray;

_Dear God, please send Mom or Dad or anybody to get us out of here please. It's dark and cold. I hate when those people yell._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Luke was sitting at Sam and Emily's when his sister came through the door. Dana did not look worried or stressed so she must not be worried about Tina's offer. She came over and sat down by Seth. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She looked at Luke then cleared her throat.

"I have something I want to tell everyone."

Sam looked at her and nodded, "Go ahead, Dana."

The young werewolf smiled and started telling the whole story of how she meet Tina and her offer. Halfway through her telling of her conversation with Luke Seth jumped in, "Your not going to take her up on that offer are you?"

The fear in his face stunned Dana. _You idiot. If you had decided to go it would have torn him apart._ "No I'm not Seth. However, she wants me and Luke to come over for dinner."

"Oh!" Seth breathed.

Luke smiled. "It will be good to see her again. So call and say we'll come, because this was you asking if it was okay."

Meanwhile...

Sean looked over the surrounding forest. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. The man loved this feeling. Being in control and making others fear him. However, the man with black hair, tan skin, and eyes that looked like ink did fear something. Vampires. They had hunted down every last one of his old pack. Destroyed them. If he had not found Tina she would have probably been next.

Their pack consisted of no one but her and him. Together they would destroy the vampires, but first they had to build up the werewolves to numbers the vampires could not destroy. Soon the full moon would rise and everything would begin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews Skylan D. Water and TwilightFreakNumberOne. Just to clear things up Trina is a werewolf and not a crossover with a vampire.**

Chapter 11:

Tina heard the phone ringing. She walked over and grabbed her cell phone. "Yes."

"Hey, Tina this is Dana. Luke and I'll come over for dinner when ever you want us to." Dana told her over the phone.

"Great, tomorrow."

"Okay."

Meanwhile...

"Where are they?" a woman said.

The man in lead looked around. "They must have went somewhere else. The vampires probably gave them some problems."

"I want my children."

The man looked at her and smiled, "We will."

Meanwhile...

"So," Leah began. "What's the story behind you guys and Trina?"

Luke chuckled, "She was a friend of our mother. They used to run in the same pack, but when my mom meet dad they spilt company. However, they did keep in touch."

"Ah, so you guys like her?"

"Yeah. She used to baby sit us when our parents went out on dates or on business. She was like an older sister. Her pack is one of the biggest like ours."

Leah smiled glad someone would explain something to her, "So she could call your parents?"

"Probably not. We left all our stuff at the cabin the night we were attacked. Dana and I still haven't went back for ours. The cell phone I'm using is prepaid I bought from my job."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the review TwilightFreakNumberOne. Tina is not working with a vampire. **

Chapter 12:

Dana went to bed early. At first she tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. Finally a uncomfortable sleep came over the girl. Dreams surfaced and swam around in her head.

_A blood red moon stood over Dana's head coloring the forest red. Children's cries could be heard coming from every direction. Looking around she saw several things. The trees burning brighter than the red light from the moon. The pack stood at one end of the field from where she was, vampires in the surrounding forest, and Tina and a man standing in the shadows. Howls of a wolf pack could be heard in the distance. Fear coursed through Dana, but she was not sure what she was scared of._

"Ah," Dana screamed waking up. "It was only a dream. Just a dream."

Meanwhile...

"Jane," Aro entered the chamber. "Go to forks. Find out what happened to those missing children. Talk with the Cullens."

"Yes, master."

Meanwhile...

Alice froze in mid hunt her eyes widening. Edward stopped to and looked at his sister.

"What is it?" Jasper asked stopping beside her.

"Jane is coming. To talk with us about the missing children. Someone needs to warn the pack."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Luke woke with a start. The dream had been so real. The children's cries, the howls, and the vampires fighting. The only thing that did not seem real was the red. Why was everything red and why was there fire? This dream scared him because it was similar to one he had had before. Two days before the vampires had attacked his family both he and Dana had dreamed the same dream.

"God, please let this just be a dream. Nothing more." he mumbled.

Meanwhile...

The children looked up the steps of the cellar as the door opened. Someone stood at the top and threw a bag down. The door was closed, but the young children were already jumping forward to get to the bag. It was food and they were hungry. Nothing would scare them from the food.

Meanwhile...

Jane walked out a secret entrance from the castle. Two vampires followed her. One her brother and the other was Lance who had the ability to transport you anywhere in the world he or you had already been.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews TwilightFreakNumberOne.**

Chapter 14:

Dana was tired at work. She had had almost no sleep since the dream. Tonight she would be eating with a family friend and could relax, but now she had to keep from getting fired.

Meanwhile...

Jane looked around the clearing they were in. She looked at Lance. His power was useful even if sometimes annoying. She looked at the group.

"Time to visit the Cullens."

Meanwhile...

"Luke are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah just tired," he said. "I didn't sleep well."

"Well if you need to stop go ahead."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews TwilightFreakNumberOne.**

Chapter 15:

Dana heaved a sigh of relief as she walked out of the store. It had seemed to drag on forever, but now she could go home and maybe nap before going with Luke to meet Tina.

Meanwhile...

Alice walked out of the Cullen house as Jane and her companions made it to the porch.

"Hello, Alice."

"I saw you were coming, Jane. What do you want here? The kids have nothing to do with us."

"Let's take this inside."

Meanwhile...

Luke dropped on his bed exhausted and closed his eyes. Soon sleep overcame him and he sleep without dreaming.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone who has been reading this. I am so sorry for not updating in so long. Thank you for the review TwilightFreakNumberOne.**

Chapter 16:

Alice and the rest of the Cullen family sat down in the living room to talk with Jane. The vampires companions stood in the background.

"First, is any of your family involved?" Jane asked.

"No," Carlise answered.

"Well we must find out who is responsible soon. Before humans get to suspicious."

"But how?" Jasper mumbled.

"Edward's talent can tell us who would do it, but where to start."

"Well the wolves haven't said anything about strange vampires so where do we start?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Finally both Dana and Luke had arrived at Tina's. The woman greeted them and led them into the house. Once inside the kids smiled and laughed as Tina had them sit down.

"Hey," Dana said. "Where's the pack?"

"Oh, well they wanted to run. Can't keep them still long."

Luke chuckled and began eating. Soon Dana began feeling sick.

"Tina where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall. Are you okay?"

Dana nodded and then got up and walked off. As she got to the door of the bathroom she heard a groan. The door next to the bathroom was where the sound was coming from. Opening the door she began to descend the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews TwilightFreakNumberOne and Skylan D. Water.**

Chapter 18:

Tina looked at Luke and smiled.

"She's been gone a while. I'm going to check on her."

The woman got up and walked to the bathroom. The door next to it was open and the woman's eyes narrowed.

Meanwhile...

The wolf pack arrived at the Cullen house. The group eyed the vampires, but said nothing. Carlise was the one to address the group.

"There are children disappearing and they want our help to find whoever it is."

Jacob spoke, "They better not turn on us."

"Don't worry, we wont." Jane told him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the review TwilightFreakNumberOne.**

Chapter 19:

Dana was trying to unchain the children she had found in the basement when she heard the the creaking sound. Whirling around she saw Tina on the stairs.

"Oh, Dana," she said. "This is not where your supposed to be."

"Why?"

"Because the vampires took everything from me. Now I'm creating an army to destroy them."

Dana took a step forward, "Your pack is okay with this?"

Tears started to trickle down the woman's cheek, "Vampires killed them all. They probably killed your parents as well."

"This is wrong and you know it. These kids don't deserve this."

"Who's going to stop me? You?"

Dana nodded and shifted into a wolf. Tina did the same and lunged at the other wolf.

Meanwhile...

Luke heard a scream from where he was sitting and bolted from his chair. Running to the sound he was surprised at what he found and his heart stopped cold.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Luke rushed down the stairs to see the two wolves fighting. He was just about to go down to stop the fight when an arm came around his neck.

"Now, now ladies that's enough. Dana move back and I wont hurt your brother much."

The wolf moved back and Tina ran up the stairs as the hulking man pushed Luke forward and ran up the stares.

Meanwhile...

Seth and Leah stopped running. Something was wrong with Dana and Luke. Whirling around they left the hunting party. Soon they heard howling in the distance. Both wolves gave their own howls and ran as fast as possible.

Meanwhile...

The pack heard the returning howl and began running. The sadness in the howl reminded the pack of their own grief.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Tina's friend had secured Luke and Dana in the basement with the kids. The two wolves could be heard banging against the door.

Meanwhile...

Seth and Leah were running with the wolves toward the place Dana and Luke were. Neither cared about anything, but reaching the one they loved. Soon they were on top of a house.

The siblings didn't hesitate before running into the house by making their own doors.

Meanwhile...

The vampires heard the sound of wild howling. Turning they began running with the La Push wolves close behind. The group ran at full speed. The vampires arrived to see a pack of wolves fighting two wolves on their own.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the review Skylan D. Water.**

Chapter 22:

When the two wolves noticed the vampires they turned and disappeared into the forest with two vampires following.

Jane said, "What is going on?"

Edward replied, "Seth says those two are responsible for the disappearances and also hurting Dana and Luke."

"Where is he?"

"Down with the children and Dana, Luke and his sister."

Meanwhile...

Leah stood next to her boyfriend as he was unchaining the children. Dana and Seth were standing next to each other letting their fur touch. The children got up stretching their legs glad to be able to stand.

Suddenly the door opened and Carlise appeared at the top staring down at the three wolves and Luke.

"Anyone majorly hurt down here?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

It took about two hours to take care of every child in the basement. Another hour to make sure none of the fighters were hurt. The new wolf pack stood in the back ground watching the vampires and La Push pack. Bella had already called Charlie and everyone who didn't look human left.

When Charlie arrived he was surprised to see so many kids that were unharmed. Jane and her companions left the moment Charlie's car had arrived.

Later...

Dana and Luke had went to meet the pack that had helped them with Leah and Seth. The siblings didn't need to be told who had helped them. It was there family and they recongized them anywhere. Soon the family with Leah and Seth in tow were running the forest together.


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to thank all of you who read the story and reviewed it. This is the end of this story.**

Chapter 24:

A week later...

Dana woke to the sun shining in her eyes. The bed she was lying in was soft and smelled wonderful. Getting up she looked around her new room. Her parents and the pack had decided to settle in Forks. After all the vampires would not question if they were true werewolves or not. Quickly she dressed for the day. Going downstairs she saw her mother cooking and father reading the paper. Luke already sat at the table with Seth and Leah.

"Hey why didn't you wake me."

"You need your sleep dear sister. Besides we start school next week. Seth and Leah always come over. There used to us sleeping late."

Smiling she sat down beside Seth. He grasp her hand and smiled at her. Dana's heart flip flopped. The young wolf knew nothing could ever come between them.


End file.
